


Whatever may come

by aleclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned angst?, Post-Episode: s03e21 Alliance, but it's really just fluff, engaged!malec, immortal!malec hints, post-Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclaia/pseuds/aleclaia
Summary: "Besides... We have something new to show to the world," he said and Magnus instantly knew what Alec meant. Both of their gazes dropped to their engagement rings.Magnus grew a huge grin and bit his lower lip. He never thought he could have something like this - marriage. And yet Alec proved him wrong and surprised him.Sometimes Magnus wondered if Alec was ever gonna stop surprising him.





	Whatever may come

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss my emotional support husbands so I wrote this because I kept imagining how the post-edom conversation could've been between them :,) I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for grammar mistakes

Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as they laid down on the bed - finally back from Edom. After everyone went through the portal they had made a stop at the institute, quickly taking in what just happened and checking if anyone was seriously injured or if there was any other damage.

Eventually Simon had left with Izzy to his apartment and Clary and Jace had made their way to Jace's room. Meanwhile Alec and Magnus had headed to their loft as well and were now laying on top of their bed just breathing each other in, relieved they got each other back.

They both knew there was a lot to talk about though. Magnus was about to doze off, as Alec started to speak.

"I'm sorry," Alec breathed. Magnus' eyes blinked open again and he slightly titled his head to take a look at Alec's face. "If it wasn't for me, your father wouldn't have manipulated you - again."

Magnus' gaze briefly dropped to Alec's chest. He softly placed his hand above Alec's heart and looked back into his eyes. "Don't apologize. _He_ manipulated _you_ as well. Believe me, I know what it's like."

Alec sighed and softly run his fingers up and down Magnus' spine, which made Magnus shiver.

"I know. But... I don't know, I– I could've tried to find a different way to get your magic and immortality back. I should've searched harder and I should've found a better solution."

Magnus stayed quiet for a few moments after Alec had finished talking.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because," Magnus softly sighed. He slightly loosed himself from Alec’s grib and sat up a little more so he could place his hand on Alec’s cheek. "The fact that you looked for solutions how to get my magic and immortality back in the very first place... I'm so grateful for it, Alexander."

A soft smile appeared on both of their faces as Magnus brushed his nose against Alec's. He gently crashed their foreheads together and a few moments passed before Magnus' smile faded a little. He pulled his head back so he could look back into those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"But... I want you to know that, there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ in this world or in any other world, that I would choose over you," Magnus finally said and earned a quiet gasp from Alec.

Magnus' lovely words weren't unfamiliar to Alec, not at all. But especially recently Alec doubted himself a lot again, because he had believed he wasn't enough to make Magnus happy. But hearing him prove him differently had his heart racing.

Magnus took a deep breath before he spoke up again.

"When I got my magic back, I couldn't even entirely enjoy it. My mind kept going back to you and... Alexander, do you remember our love lock?", Magnus asked quietly. It was only fair to tell Alec what happened to the lock, he thought.

Alec nodded, quietly adding a "yes".

Magnus hesitated a little, but eventually found his voice again. "I took it off. And then I destroyed it. I was just so... devastated and– I'm sorry."

The shadowhunter next to him quickly shook his head and took Magnus' free hand in his. "You don't have to apologize. I hurt you, it's probably what I deserved." Magnus snorted but shook his head slightly.

A smile reappeared on Alec‘s lips.

"Besides... We have something new to show to the world," he said and Magnus instantly knew what Alec meant. Both of their gazes dropped to their engagement rings.

Magnus grew a huge grin and bit his lower lip. He never thought he could have something like this - marriage. And yet Alec proved him wrong and surprised him.

Sometimes Magnus wondered if Alec was ever gonna stop surprising him.

Alec looked back into Magnus' eyes, who must've been looking back at him for a while now, since his gaze was focused on Alec's face already.

"What?," Alec quietly laughed, because the big grin on Magnus' face just wouldn't go away - not that Alec was complaining in any way.

"Nothing, I just-," Magnus took a short pause and allowed himself a few more breaths. "I love you, Alexander."

Alec knitted his eyebrows at the sudden but not unfamiliar statement while his smile just grew bigger.

"I love you too, Magnus," he easily replied with complete honesty in his voice.

"No, I mean, I love you. More than I thought it could actually– than it could actually be possible," Magnus suddenly said and left Alec speechless again.

"And I promise you that I will love you forever, whatever may come, it’s _always_ going to be you."

Alec didn't even notice there were a few single tears flowing down his cheeks until Magnus gently brushed them off with his thumb. He took in all of Magnus' face before he softly grabbed Magnus' neck and pressed him down so their lips could meet.

It was the first time they had kissed since Magnus left for Edom, but it still felt just as spectacular and magical as it has always felt like. 

They both got lost in each other's touches and kisses and only parted to eventually catch some air.

"I will love you _forever_ , too."


End file.
